Matchmaker
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: Valentine's Day is just around the corner! When Kendall and Naomi realize Spencer doesn't have a Valentine, they decide to play a little game called "matchmaker." Will they be able to find Spencer a Valentine before it's Valentine's Day?
1. New house? Check! A Valentine? Nope!

**Alright so when I was watching "the Dating Game" by Annoying Orange, I thought about doing my first ever Valentines fic! So here I go:**

** Musaki is owned by Animation Universe 2005.**

* * *

><p>"So what are you gonna do for Valentine's Day, James?" Kendall asked when he sat down on the blue carpet of Spencer's new house.<p>

Musaki, Naomi, Spencer, James and him were hanging out in Spencer's new home that he bought with the money he got from those concerts. They helped to unpack boxes but never knew it was 6 hours of hard work! The house seemed more like a mansion then a home. His living room was big and spacious and the walls were painted blue with a ocean blue on the bottom. The walls gave the illusion of an ocean with it blue carpeting.

James, Naomi, Spencer and Naomi stopped unpacking another box and decided to take a break. They sat in the carpeted floor or the blue velvet couch on the middle of the living room.

James flashed on a grin as reached into his pocket and pulled out a note as handed Kendall the paper and answered, "Well I got a hot chick's address and I asked her to be my Valentine. She said yes and gave me her address."

Kendall read the paper then looked up at James and asked, "Did you give her your address, too?"

"Duh, of course! Why are you asking?"

"Because this is your address,"

"What? We must've accidently not given our addresses," James answered snatching the paper.

"Yeah, forgot" answered Spencer with a voice that meant "she did it on purpose,"

"Shut up," snapped James.

"So Spencer do you have a valentine for Valentine's day?" asked Musaki changing the subject.

"Nope," he answered simply.

"And your okay with it?" asked Naomi.

"Pretty much,"

"But Valentine's Day is a perfect excuse for asking that special someone to date them!"

"Ah, yes, Valentine's Day. The day the girlfriends made up so the boyfriends can spend money on them." Said Spencer with a laugh.

"Naomi doesn't expect me to spend money for her on Valentine's day," Kendall objected.

Naomi let out a nervous chuckle, "Yeah, um, I kinda am,"

"Really?"

"Yeah! It's Valentine's Day not Don't Spend Money for your Girlfriend Day!"

Spencer folded his arms and answered with a smirk, "Told you so,"

"Anyway, we need to get you a Valentine!" James said punching Spencer playfully ignoring the fight Naomi and Kendall had.

"Look, I'm totally fine without a Valentine," Spencer said feeling annoyed.

"Dude, you've been without a Valentine since- since -well for a really long time!"

"So?" "Your eighteen without a Valentine, it doesn't make any sense!" added Kendall defending James.

Spencer got up and walked away from the living room and into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Musaki asked.

"To get a knife!"

"For what?"

"To cut up-"

"Look, I'm sorry man! I didn't mean to piss you off! Just not the face please!" James interrupted, putting his hands on the air showing he surrendered.

"I meant to cut up lemons for lemonade!" Spencer answered laughing over James' foolishness.

"Oh, I-I knew that," James said foolishly putting his hands down.

"But we still have to get Spencer a Valentine," whispered Naomi to Kendall, James and Musaki.

"But what can we do? He hasn't ever had a Valentine before," Kendall responded back.

"I guess we'll have to play a little game called 'matchmaker'," Naomi answered with a smile.

"And um, how do you play it?" asked James.

"Simple, we just have to find Spencer a perfect date for Valentine's day."

"So what were you guys talking about?" Spencer asked holding a tray full of five glasses with lemonade in them.

"Nothing!" James, Kendall, Naomi and Musaki said at the same time.

"Ok, but you better not be talking about getting me a Valentine," he answered back setting the tray on the glass coffee table. "Don't worry, we won't" Naomi said innocently grabbing a glass of lemonade.

"Alright," Spencer said taking a drink of lemonade, wondering if Naomi was really telling the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so I'm not so sure if I should rate this for humor, I'm not really a comedian. So post in the review if I should put it for humor, too. I'm now trying my best to make my stories longer. My goal for each chapter is 1,000 words or more. In the next chapter, I'll try to make it longer. Anyway, your lucky I'm able to upload it today because I had some trouble logging in earlier and now it's fine!<strong>


	2. Love at first sight?

**Ok so I'm sorry for a late chapter. **

"Mother, would you just leave me alone! I shall not and I repeat NOT let Ashton be my Valentine!" Kate said angrily with her perfect British accent. She was wearing a blue silk dress for fitting for her Valentine's Day Ball, which will happen in five days.

"Katherine, don't use that tone with me. You'll have to talk to your father then about it." Her mother answered not looking up from the book she was reading.

"Fine," she answered. She walked over to her father. "Father, may you please let me choose my own Valentine?"

"Sweetheart, your mother and I both agreed when you were born that Ashton and you will be together," her father answered smiling thinking it would be like those fairytales for them. Which totally wasn't.

Kate felt like her parents were always telling her what to do, who to be with, and who to be in love with. She thought about a excuse to get out of the kingdom. She thought she could actually fall in love without anybody telling her what to do. And maybe, just maybe, she could dance the night away with someone who actually loves her.

"May I visit my best friend, Naomi for a few days? I just want to clear my head," asked Kate politely.

"Sweetie, didn't we talk about this? Naomi is not your best friend, Angelina is," her mother answered with a sigh, "And you may visit Naomi but only for a few days,"

"Thank you," Kate said trying to hide the excitement in her, "I will take this dress off and then I'll pack my bags," she walked for a few seconds until she fell on the floor, the result of wearing 6 in' high heels.

"Katherine, you're a princess not a clumsy person," her mother said with a annoyed tone before reading her book.

(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o(0)o

"Hey Naomi, I'm so glad to see you again!" Kate said cheerfully when she saw Naomi.

"I know, right? Me too!" Naomi answered hugging her best friend.

"Who are they?" She asked pointing to James, Spencer, and Kendall.

"I'm James," James said

"I'm Kendall and Naomi's boyfriend," Kendall answered.

"And what's your name?" Kate asked Spencer.

Spencer felt speechless. He looked at her kind eyes and felt like he couldn't speak.

"He's Spencer," Naomi said quickly.

"That's a nice name," she extended her arm to shake Spencer's hand , "My name's Katherine. But you can call me Kate. I'm the princess of England."

"You are?" James asked with his eyes wide opened.

Kate sighed, "Yes, I'm afraid so. My parents wanted to me to rule England this year. And it really is so difficult."

"So what brings you here?" asked Musaki knowing something must have happened.

"Well the Valentine's Day Ball is in three days and my parents want me to attend the ball with Ashton. He cheated me with Naomi but my parents never cared. I wanted to come here too... never mind it's just stupid," Kate answered deciding it was a stupid idea to leave England to look for love.

"I- I'm sure you can tell us. We won't laugh or anything," Spencer said quietly staring into her eyes. Beautiful eyes.

Kate somehow felt her heart melt when she looked at Spencer and knew he wouldn't laugh, "I-I just wanted to prove to myself that love does exist. Not love that my parents force me into. I just want to feel loved and know that he will help with whatever problem there is and will always be there for me."

"I know how it feels. Like you just wanna feel loved when you need it the most. Like you just want someone to tell you they love you and they mean it," Spencer said feeling sudden confidence.

"Wow, it's like you really know me," Kate answered smiling at Spencer.

"So, do you guys want to hang out and go somewhere?" asked James.

"Like where?" asked Naomi.

"I don't know. I'm just bored in here!"

"How about we go watch a play or something."

"Okay, fine with me," answered Naomi

"So do you guys wanna come?" she asked Spencer and Kate.

Spencer found out he was holding her hand, and quickly let go, "Um-uh sure, let's go," he answered sheepishly.

Kate nodded, surprised as well.

**Alright so I'm planning to make each chapter 100 more words. And sorry for the long wait. I've been busy renovating my profile and other stuff.**


	3. Take a hint!

Normally I would've left this story and put a one-shot instead but somehow I felt like I should complete the story even if it kills me! The reason I want to continue this story is because if I wanna continue my other stories then I have to finish this one to avoid the confusion. Even though I'm late I'll still continue.

* * *

><p>Kendall tried to talk to Spencer about Kate but he would often change the subject. It seemed like he didn't want to talk about it. To Kendall, it seemed like playing 'Matchmaker' was as hard as trying to get James to not flirt with girls for a day. Naomi and him agreed to stop playing 'Matchmaker' after a few hundred attempts. They would let fate take its course.<p>

Naomi decided to spend some time with Kate so they went to the Musa Stage with drinks in their hands. They sat on the edge of the stage and began talking.

"How many days have you been dating Kendall?" Kate asked take a sip of her juice. She thought about how her parents would freak out if they say her drinking juice or getting one little stain on her shirt. They would freak out on her wearing on what her parents call 'peasant clothes.' She pushed the thought of her parents out of her mind and listened to Naomi.

"About a year," Naomi answered and took a big gulp of her drink.

"Wow, that long?"

"Yep, it's amazing how long love really is,"

Kate sighed, "I wish I could find love like Kendall and you,"

"Don't you mean me?" they heard a cold voice echo through the stage. They found Ashton leaning on the doorway, with arms folding.

"How long have you been there?" asked Naomi angrily.

"Long enough," he answered with a shrug and walked toward Kate, "How would your parents like it if they found out your wearing those clothes and hanging out with a peasant?"

"I have a half a mind to throw this drink at your face!" Naomi snapped.

"You want to know what? How about I sing a little song with Naomi to show how much I REALLY love you," Kate said sweetly suddenly.

"Really?" Asked Ashton surprised.

"Yep!" Ashton snapped his fingers and a bunch of players took up the stage.

Naomi and Kate nodded at each other. They whispered the song to the players' ears and they nodded. The music started playing and they started singing

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Naomi)<em>**

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like_

_I can always see 'em coming From the left and from the right_

_I don't want to be a priss_

_I just try to be polite_

_But it always seems to bite me in the-_

**_(Kate)_**

_Ask me for my number_

_Yeah you put me on the spot_

_You think that we should hookup_

_But I think that we should not_

_You had me at hello_

_Then you opened up your mouth_

_And that is when it started going south_

_Oh!_

_ **(Together)** _

_Get your hands off my hips_

_'Fore I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my - hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink Let me tell you what i thin_k__

__I think you could use a mint Take a hint, take a hint T-take a hint, take a hint__

__**(Naomi)** __

__I guess you still don't get it__

__So let's take it from the top__

__You asked me what my sign is__

__And I told you it was stop__

__And if I had a dime__

__For every name that you just dropped__

__You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht__

__Oh!__

__**(Together)**__

__Get your hands off my hips__

__'Fore I'll punch you in the lips __

Stop your staring at my - hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink

Let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a hint

Take a hint, take a hint

T-take a hint, take a hint

__**(Together)** __

__What part don't you get__

__So go and tell your friends__

__I'm not really interested__

__It's about time you're leavin'__

__I'm gonna count to three and__

__Open my eyes and you'll be gone__

__One__

__Get your hands off my-__

__Two.__

__Or i'll punch you in the-__

__Three.__

__Stop your staring at my-Hey!__

__Take a hint, take a hint I am not your missing link__

__Let me tell you what i think__

__I think you could use a mint__

__Take a hint, take a hint__

__Get your hands off my hips__

__'Fore I'll punch you in the lips__

__Stop your staring at my - hey!__

* * *

><p><em><em>Take a hint, take a hint<em>_

__T-take a hint, take a hint__

* * *

><p>Ashton stood speechless.<p>

"Take that Ashton," Kate said with a smirk.

"And I believe the word you're looking for is 'owned' " Naomi added patting him on the back before the two girls left.

* * *

><p>The song is "Take a hint" by Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillies. And sorry I couldn't update soon. The quote "I believe the word you're looking for is 'owned' " Is by Tobuscus (Toby Turner) on his Youtube video "Classical Gas for Class" He totally owned his teacher! His channel is Tobuscus. Ok so update soon and my birthday will come in a few days so review!<p> 


	4. Sparks fly

After the singing incident, Kate and Naomi decided to go for some victory noodles. And for the first time in her life, Kate felt relaxed. Like a normal teenage girl should be.

"And then Kendall accidently tipped off the boat when James scared him!" Naomi finished with a laugh.

Kate laughed, "I'm guessing Tigress was pissed when you came home soaking wet,"

The two girls laughed and talked not caring who was listening. They soon left the shop and walked around the town.

"So,um, does Spencer have a girlfriend by any chance?" Kate asked suddenly.

"No, why?"

"Just asking,"

"You like him! Admit it!" Naomi teased.

"Alright fine, I kinda like him,"

"Kinda?"

"Okay alot!"

"He likes you too,"

"He does?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah! He totally likes you!"

"Wow, this is just aw-" before Kate could finish she felt someone bump into her and they fell down.

"Sorry!" He said then held out a hand to help her up.

"Spencer?" Kate asked.

"Kate?"

"Wow, it's nice bumping into you,"

"It sure is,"

Kate felt sudden embarrassment, "I'll just go now," Spencer grabbed her hand then put his lips against hers. The kiss was soft but passionate. It started raining and Naomi decided to leave them alone.

"So wanna go to the Valentine's Day Dance with me?" He asked when they stopped for breath.

"I'd love to," and she kissed him once more feeling sparks fly.

* * *

><p>Sorry I had to end early. This is way overdue and I want to do a Titanic and Kung Fu Panda crossover. So yeah, and good news: I'm proud to say that Kate is now an official character in my stories. I have a three story rule and this is her third story! I can't believe how short this is though! Anyway, thanks for reading and Happy Way Late Valentine's Day!<p> 


End file.
